Rattana
Rattana was the merged tribe from Survivor: Borneo. A tribe with a majority from one starting tribe did anything but remain loyal to one another. The mutiny offered a unique tribe dynamic and mixed alliance from the two original tribes. However, distrust was thick and all castaways were unsure of how much they should trust one another. Many failed blindsides, broken promises and an evacuation meant that the end of this game was far from straightforward. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Calum, a bass player and singer of New Zealand and Scottish descent. *Cami, a tattoo model and television personality who is of Puerto Rican descent. *Clara, a primary school teacher who also travels the world with her boyfriend Danny. *Dimitri, the self proclaimed hipster who owns a small business making and selling beanies. *Kelley, a competitive fan of board games and a marketing manager. *Logan, a shy goth who is employed at a comic book shop and studying to be a visual artist. *Mikey, a guitarist and singer who enjoys eating absolutely everything. *Neha, an Indian mother of two who watches her children play soccer and enjoys cooking for her family. *Parvati, an enthusiastic boxer and fitness instructor. *Zane, an oil rig worker who spends large quantities of time away from his family. Tribe History On Day 20, the Tagi and Pagong tribes merged into one. The new tribe, named Rattana, consisted of 7 original Pagong members and 3 original Tagi's. Logan, Neha and Parvati appeared to be on the outs compared to the numerically superior Pagong Seven. However, the trio felt that Clara and Kelley were their way into power. The pair combined with the Tagi members and just needed one more castaway to make a majority. Knowing that Cami was isolated on the rest of the Pagong Alliance which was full of men post-mutiny, the girls convinced Cami to join the new alliance. At tribal council, the Pagong men voted for Neha but Cami, Clara, Kelley, Logan, Neha and Parvati sent home Zane just short of the jury. Mikey and Calum wanted their original alliance with Clara and Kelley back and felt betrayed by them. When they confronted the girls, Clara and Kelley apologised and decided to unite with Cami for a new five majority and make a move at tribal council. At the Final Nine immunity challenge, Calum suffered from severe heat exhaustion due to constant exposure to the sun. This caused him to faint and the medical team had to evaluate him. They believed that Calum was dehydrated and they felt there was no other option but to evacuate him. The challenge was cut short and the castaways were given two days extra away from tribal council. Logan, although an original Tagi member, decided that he would started playing an individual game away from his alliance. He started speaking with Dimitri and Mikey about potentially blindsiding Parvati. Logan spoke with Cami about trying to tie the votes, but she felt more loyal to Clara and Kelley and told them about this plan. When Logan didn't win the next immunity challenge, his former alliance blindsided him. Cami started to feel the same paranoia that Logan did. She saw how tight Clara and Kelley were getting to the Tagi girls. She approached Dimitri and Mikey who were a bit skeptical that two people in a row had asked for their help. Nonetheless, the trio voted for Clara at the next tribal council. Clara found out of the plan before tribal council and convinced her alliance of four to remain tight together and meant Cami was the next member of the jury. Neha was the third castaway to believe that the alliance was too much of a threat. Dimitri and Mikey were tirelessly trying to get multiple people to join their alliance because they didn't believe one person could do anything. When Neha was the only person they trusted in voting for them, the trio voted for Parvati. The votes were tied between her and Dimitri, who was the target of Clara, Kelley and Parvati. A revote would not take place however because Parvati used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only votes that counted, Dimitri was sent home. Clara and Kelley started to become fed up with the mistrust that all of the Tagi members had with the pair. As a result of this, they started to gravitate back to Mikey and he begrudgingly agreed. Neha and Parvati decided to vote for Mikey but the majority of three sent home Neha. Clara and Kelley held all the power and had the choice to get rid of either Mikey or Parvati. When Mikey won individual immunity, their target shifted to Parvati. Mikey and Parvati out of necessity decided to align and voted for Kelley. Clara knew that Kelley and her made the exact same moves as each other and would be reprimanded by the jury if they were to both make the Final Two. Clara then joined Mikey and Parvati in voting for Kelley and she was voted out. Clara won the final immunity challenge and made it to the end. She then got to decide whether Mikey or Parvati would be the person sitting next to her. Clara labelled Parvati as the person who made her get rid of Kelley and seeking revenge, Parvati was the last member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Clara and Mikey were sitting and awaiting questions from the jury. Clara was given mixed reactions by the jury. The Tagi alliance, although they all turned on her at one point, viewed her as their saving grace in getting them out of their hole. The Pagong alliance thought she made them weak and were extremely unhappy with her. Her longest ally Kelley however, felt most betrayed and when she didn't own or apologise for the move, was not given support for it. Instead, Clara was given the title of Runner-Up after earning votes from Logan, Neha and Parvati. A lot of the jury did appreciate Mikey's game on the other hand. They praised his ability to lay low at the beginning of the game, form tight bonds and play hard once the merge came. Kelley was also a large advocate for Mikey because she was bitter against Clara choosing to get rid of her. In the end, Mikey was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning jury votes from Calum, Cami, Dimitri and Kelley. Trivia *Rattana is currently the only merged tribe to have a castaway be medically evacuated from it. **Furthermore, the tribe holds the record for the latest evacuation which occurred on Day 25. Category:Tribe Category:Borneo Tribes